The White Queen
by Dralcorn
Summary: 16-year-old Son Goku, a female saiyan warrior, has been called on by a new world. The threat of the androids on the horizon, Goku uses this opportunity to train herself. But what will this new world have in store for her? Only time will tell.


**The Multiverse. Endless amounts of worlds. Endless amounts of possibilities. Each one different, each one the same. This is the tale, of one of those many possibilities, and it's adventures.**

Son Goku's life had been hectic these last few years. First, she had been through a long, dangerous battle with the evil tyrant Frieza, before staying on the alien planet of the Yardrats, where she had learned how to use Instant Transmission, allowing her to teleport almost anywhere, as long as she could sense who and where she wanted to go to.

Then, upon her arrival back to her home planet of Earth, a new threat arrived. A young teen, the son of her rival Vegeta, had killed the evil bastard Frieza, who had come to Earth seeking revenge, before warning Goku and her friends about the Androids, monsters that would terrorize the world in three years.

That had been a year and a half ago, and Son Goku had been training with her old rival turned friend, the Namekian named Piccolo.

Goku smirked, as her friend landed, grinning at him. The saiyan wore her classic orange gi, with two blue wristbands around her wrists, a blue sash around her waist, and a dark blue undershirt laying under her orange gi top. Her two blue boots were scratched, as the saiyan had been drawing in the dirt with her shoes, waiting for her sparring partner to arrive. Her black, spikey hair flowed in the slight breeze of the mountains.

"Hey, Piccolo! Glad you could make it!", the saiyan said, waving to the namekian.

Piccolo grunted in response, annoyed that the saiyan had interrupted his meditation for another sparring match so soon. The tall alien was green in color, with pink areas on his arms, legs, and torso. He wore a dark purple gi, with a blue obi tied around his waist. A white turban and white cape were the most obvious parts of his outfit.

"I was a little busy, so let's make this quick. Just because you love training, doesn't mean everyone does.", the namekian said, glaring at the young female.

"Oh, come on! If we want to be ready to take on the androids, then we need to keep training!", the young teen argued, slightly pouting at the irritated being.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But do we have to do this everyday? I mean, do you ever sleep?", the namekian asked.

"Of course I do, silly. Everyone sleeps!", Goku replied, giving him a large, innocent grin. Piccolo smirked, before pulling the turban and cape off of his body. The saiyan smirked, getting into her fighting stance.

"We'll begin when your ready.", Piccolo said, glaring at his opponent. Goku nodded, a large grin on her face. The saiyan stared at her friend, watching him intently, planning her first move carefully.

"Well, you going to fight, or have you just wasted my time?", Piccolo asked, growing impatient, before the saiyan vanished, reappearing mere inches in front of him, thrusting her fist towards him.

Piccolo leapt backwards, dodging her attack, before firing several ki blasts at Goku, smirking as the saiyan dodged them with ease.

"I see you've been practicing in your spare time.", Piccolo said, earning a large grin from the girl.

"Like I wouldn't try to learn?", Goku asked, before she charged forwards, swinging her fists as fast as she could at the namekian. Piccolo darted backwards, barely dodging each of her attacks.

"You've become much faster since last time, huh?", Piccolo asked, getting a smirk from the saiyan.

"If what Trunks said about those androids are true, then I really need to step my game up!", Goku replied, as she spun around, kicking at Piccolo's jaw.

The namekian grinned, catching the teen's leg, before tossing her aside.

Goku grunted, slowly standing up, as she glared at him.

"Hey, no fair! That's cheating!", Goku cried, rubbing her arm in annoyance.

"The androids won't fight fairly, so you shouldn't expect me to.", Piccolo replied, smirking at her.

"Fine then. Guess I should fight dirty, too!", Goku said with a smirk, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Wait, what are you do-", the namekian asked, before the saiyan interrupted him.

" **KAIO KEN!** ", Goku shouted, a dark-red, flame-like aura surrounding her body, as she smirked.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me.", Piccolo said, glaring at her, before returning to his fighting stance.

"Sorry, Piccolo. But I'm ending this fight, now!", Goku replied, a large grin on her face.

"I seriously doubt that, but come at me!", the namekian growled, glaring at her. The saiyan smirked, before she placed two fingers on her forehead, grinning at the namekian, before teleporting behind him, using her newly boosted speed to land several hits on him.

Piccolo grunted in slight pain, before spinning around, trying to hit Goku away, before being knocked away as the saiyan kicked him in the face.

Bouncing along the ground, Piccolo caught himself, landing on his feet, as he glared at Goku, the younger saiyan snickering.

"What's wrong, Piccolo? Upset that I'm winning?", the saiyan asked, grinning at him.

"Not at all. But don't get cocky!", Piccolo shouted, his arms stretching towards the girl, grabbing her legs as Goku gasped in shocked, before being flung over the namekian, landing a few feet away, a crater forming around her.

"Ow.", the saiyan playfully said, as she stood up, stretching her arm as she smirked at him.

"See what I mean?", Piccolo said, grinning at her.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's see if you can keep up with this!", Goku replied, as the red aura vanished, Goku's hair starting to stand up as a golden glow started to radiate off of her.

"This isn't going to be good.", Piccolo said, glaring at the saiyan as the ground started to shake underneath them.

Goku smirked, her black locks of hair turning a bright gold, standing straight up, as her black eyes turned a light teal. A golden flame formed around her, as the girl turned into the legendary form, that had ended the tyrant Frieza.

"I think using Super Saiyan is a bit far for mere sparring, Goku.", Piccolo said, having seen first hand how powerful the form was.

"Oh, come on, don't be like that. I'll go easy on you.", Goku replied, grinning at him. The namekian growled at this remark.

"You better not! Just because your a Super Saiyan, doesn't mean I can't hold my own against you.", he replied, glaring at the golden warrior standing before him.

"Alright then, let's do this!", the saiyan replied, smirking at her opponent, before she dashed forwards, thrusting her fist into his torso, sending Piccolo flying off.

The green warrior grunted in pain as he crashed through several trees. Coming to a halt, he stood up, shaking his head, slightly dazed, before turning his gaze to where the super saiyan had once stood.

Piccolo's eyes widened, as he scanned the area, searching for his opponent's ki, lying in wait for her next move.

Suddenly, Piccolo wiped around, raising his arm just in time to block another punch from the golden saiyan.

"What's wrong, Piccolo? Having a hard time keeping up?", the female asked, smirking at him as she teleported away.

"Don't overestimate yourself. Even you couldn't kill Frieza, that was Trunks, and he said the androids beat him with ease!", Piccolo replied.

"Yeah, yeah, but I'm way stronger now then I was then! And I'm no where near my maximum!", Goku replied, grinning at him as she moved through the trees, keeping out of sight.

"Still, make sure you don't leave yourself wide open!", the namekian replied, glancing around.

Goku chuckled, as she cupped her hands together, bringing them to her waist.

" **Kaaaa…..** "

Piccolo glanced around, the female saiyan's voice echoing through the trees.

" **Meeee…** "

A blue ball of energy formed in the saiyan's hands, as she smirked.

" **Haaaaa….** "

Piccolo turned, as a blue light began to shine behind him.

" **Meeee…..** "

"Got you!", the namekian shouted, firing at single blast at Goku, the teen grinning.

Using her Instant Transmission, Goku teleported right in front of Piccolo, the namekian staring down in horror at her.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** ", the teen shouted, firing the blast directly at Piccolo, hitting him at point-blank range, his entire left arm disintegrating from the energy beam.

Piccolo screamed in pain, stumbling back, as Goku grinned at him. Glaring at the teen, he growled.

"You're lucky I can regenerate, or you'd be dead right now!", Piccolo threatened, glaring at the immature saiyan, annoyed with her actions.

"Oh, come on, Piccolo. Lighten up. You know I wasn't going to hurt you.", Goku replied, laughing innocently as she grinned at him.

"Still, that was dangerous. You need to be more careful, from now on! We won't always have the Dragon Balls to bring us back, so we can't be so brash all the time!", Piccolo argued, the super saiyan pouting at this.

"Fine, I'm sorry.", Goku replied, before a devious grin crossed her face.

"Goku, what are you planning?", the namekian asked, as the teen crossed her arms in front of her chest.

" **KAIO KEN!** ", Goku shouted, the red aura replacing her golden one. Piccolo stared in awe, watching as Goku glanced down at him, before falling to her knees, dropping to her base form.

"Goku, are you alright?", the namekian asked, catching her as she fell.

"I'm fine… just feeling weak… all of a sudden…", the girl replied, giving him a weak smile.

" _ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?_ ", a voice suddenly yelled from above, surprising both of the warriors.

"Oh, hey King Kai. There's no need to shout. My ears are still ringing from the last time.", Goku said, gazing upwards as the kai began to talk with her.

" _You didn't answer my question? What are you thinking? Super Saiyan cannot be combined with the Kaio Ken, not now, not ever! The emotional strain of the Super Saiyan form is too much! If you add Kaio Ken, you could die!_ ", King Kai's voice said, Goku chuckling as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Gee, I didn't think about that. Oops. Hehe.", the saiyan said, grinning up into the sky.

" _Your going to be the death of me, I swear. Anyways, your recklessness is not why I'm calling. Baba's on her way to you two, apparently there's someone that wants to meet you._ ", King Kai explained, the two warriors glancing at each other.

"I wonder who it is.", Piccolo said, helping the saiyan stand up.

"I hope it's someone strong!", Goku said, clenching her fists in excitement.

"No, it's not.", a voice said from behind the two, causing them to turn in shock.

Floating on a crystal ball a few feet behind them, was an old witch, wearing a black cloak, with a tall, black witches hat, a red stripe going around the bottom of it. Her hair was pink, and her eyes were serious.

"Awwww. I wanted to fight a strong guy.", Goku said, pouting, as Baba floated over to her.

"Well, you may get the chance. Now, when I'm not busy dealing with evil gods, and my brother, I dabble in multiversal and dimension chit-chat.", Baba began to explain.

"Multi-what?", Goku asked, Piccolo sighing in disappointment.

"Multiversal. It means other universes. Now, I was just browsing the dimensional chatrooms, well, at least, that's what you people would call them, and I got a strange message. A request, would be a more fitting title.", Baba replied.

"Um, Neither of us use the interne-", Piccolo began to say, before Goku interrupted, jumping to her feet in excitement.

"What kind of request?", the female saiyan asked.

"They need a strong warrior, that's willing to help their world deal with a dangerous threat. I replied, letting them know I had the perfect girl in mind.", Baba said, grinning at Goku.

"Eeeeeeeee.", Goku squealed, her excitement growing.

"Hold on. Your sending Goku, by herself? Isn't that kinda… dangerous?", Piccolo asked.

"Piccolo, I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me all the time.", Goku replied.

"I meant dangerous for that world.", the namekian growled in response.

"That's silly. I'm being sent to help, why would that world be in danger?", Goku asked.

"My point exactly. She's too young, too innocent, to be sent out without someone watching her back. She's not ready.", Piccolo argued.

"I know that, which is why I had the person that made the request promise to have some sort of team ready for Goku when she arrives.", Baba replied, turning towards the young saiyan. "So, what do you say?"

"YES!", Goku shouted, leaping into the air with glee.

"I guess that settles things. Cheer up, Piccolo. This way, she won't be able to bother your naps.", Baba said.

"They are not naps, they are mediation!", Piccolo shouted, turning away in anger. "But fine, if it means she's out of my hair for a while, then whatever."

"Yay!", Goku said, as she placed a hand on Baba's back. Piccolo grunted in displeasure, before watching the two beings vanished.

 **Otherworld:**

Goku stared in awe at the flowing, golden clouds that made up the cover of Hell. Smirking, she remembered the time she had fallen below, before returning to Snake Way.

"Goku, come on. It's no time to daydream! We need to meet with Grand Kai, so everything can be in order.", Baba ordered, the saiyan turning in slight shock.

"Wait, there are other kai's besides King Kai?", she asked, amazed.

"Yes. King Kai is the kai of the North galaxy, there is also a kai for the South, East, and West galaxies.", a large man said, before behind a mahogany table. The pink ogre had a small, black beard, a helmet with two horns, and a purple suit. He was also three times the size of Goku.

"Hey, King Yemma!", the young saiyan said, waving up at him.

"Hello, Goku. How are you doing today?", the ogre asked, as Baba lead her past his large table.

"I'm great. I'm going to another dimension!", Goku replied.

"Um… ok then, good luck…. I guess….", King Yemma said, turning to another, shorter ogre. "She is the weirdest person I've ever met."

Goku followed the floating witch, grinning all the way, as she was lead to an airplane.

"Wait, why are we going by plane? I can just teleport us there instantly.", Goku asked.

"Because, Grand Kai holds a very high position. This is the only way we are allowed to meet with him.", Baba replied. "Well, the only way your allowed to. I can go there whenever I want."

"Oh, well that sucks. Oh well, if you say so.", the girl replied, grinning at the witch with innocent glee.

"Hello there, and welcome to Otherworld Airlines. Please fasten your seat belts, we'll be taking off shortly!", an ogre said to the two cheerfully from the cockpit.

"So, what kind of dimension am I going to be going to?", the saiyan asked, turning towards the witch.

"I'm not quite sure. I didn't get much out of the man besides agreeing to my conditions.", Baba replied, shaking her head.

Goku sighed, laying her head on her hands, staring out of the plane window as it took to the air. Staring out over the flowing golden clouds, the teen began to day-dream, imagining what she was going to find in this strange, new world.

Dozing off, Goku closed her eyes, remembering the last true battle she had been in.

 **Planet Namek, 2 1/2 years ago:**

"GOKU! HELP ME!", a short, bald man shouted in horror, as he was forced into the air. Goku stared at Krillin, her best friend, as the evil tyrant smirked. Piccolo had been shot in the chest, and was lying in pain.

A short, entirely white being stood above the saiyan and namekian. Purple, crystal-like objects lay on his shoulders, forearms, and lower legs, along with the top of his head, and the middle of his torso. His eyes were blood red, and his long tail swung back and forth.

"Krillin! Stop it, Frieza! Stop it now!", the young girl shouted, turning towards the monster, glaring at him.

"What's wrong, monkey? I'm just cleaning up the trash!", Frieza replied, smirking at him, one of his eyes closed from the battle before hand.

"GOKU!", Krillin shouted, before exploding in the air, Goku's eyes widening in horror, and rage.

"Hehehe, now then, for the last living Namekian.", the tyrant said, turning his gaze towards Piccolo, about to fire, when a bolt of lighting struck the ground next to him, Goku's small fists clenched as tight as physically possible.

"What's this, are you upset? Good! You have mocked the Great Frieza for the last time! I am going to deal with you in a moment.", Frieza said, turning back towards Piccolo, before something caught his eye.

Goku's hair began to flow, flashing gold, as she grunted in anger, growling in pure rage. Her anger, her sorrow, her rage. She had been a kind soul, never wanting to hurt anyone, not like today. Today, she wanted blood. Today, Frieza would pay.

"You're not going…. to get away…. with this!", she growled, her hair starting to stand up straight, flashing gold once again.

"Oh? And who is going to stop me? You? You don't stand a chance!", Frieza replied, turning his focus to her once again, before his eyes widened in fear.

"I…. I am going to…. I am…. I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!", she shouted, as a golden flame surrounded the teen, his hair turning golden, as her eyes turned light teal. Frieza took a step back, visible shaking in fear.

"What…. What is going on? Monkeys are suppose to only turn into giant apes! What… what is this? What are you?", Frieza asked, staring in terror at her.

Goku turned, her silence scaring the tyrant more then anything, before she vanished, reappearing in front of Frieza, her fist cocked back. Before he could realize what had happened, Goku's fist collided with Frieza's face, sending him flying backwards.

Turning back, Goku lowers herself down to Piccolo, helping her friend to stand up. "Go, I'll deal with Frieza. Find Bulma, and get back to Earth. The Dragon Balls are useless without you, and if you die…. Then Krillin will have died for nothing.", Goku said, glaring at the ground.

"You sure. I have no idea what happened to you, but Frieza was kicking both of our asses a moment ago. How do you think you'll win now?", Piccolo asked, staring in true compassion at the younger warrior.

"I'll end him.", Goku replied, shocking the namekian. Taking a step back, Piccolo nodded, before taking to the air, flying off towards the earth woman that had been stranded on the planet since she had arrived.

Crashing through several mountains, Frieza flew back towards the saiyan, his eyes full of rage. Finally returning to them, Frieza glared at the escaping namekian, as he aimed a finger at him.

"You're not going to get away, not today, not ever!", Frieza shouted, as Goku turned towards him, her eyes glaring into his soul.

Dashing forwards, Goku shot towards Frieza at blinding speeds, knocking the tyrant's head, before he turned toward her in rage, swinging his fists at her.

Goku dodged each attack, glaring at Frieza the entire time. The tyrant growled, charging right at Goku, before the teen spun around, kicking Frieza in the jaw, sending him crashing into the ground.

Frieza grunted in pain, slowly standing up, as he turned towards her.

"What…. What are you?", he asked, glaring at her.

"I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth.", Goku replied, landing next to Frieza, ready to end him.

"I am Son Goku. And I am a Super Saiyan."

Frieza growled, before she dashed towards him, kneeing him in the jaw. Frieza stumbled back, before steadying himself, darting towards the saiyan, swinging his fist at her.

Goku caught his hand, and squeezed it, Frieza feeling his bones beginning to break.

"You just don't know when to stop. Enough. Is. Enough.", Goku said, squeezing the tyrants fist even harder with each word.

"OWWW!", the tyrant screamed, struggling to break free.

"First Vegeta. Then Piccolo. And now, my best friend Krillin. You don't care, I can see that. Their lives mean absolutely nothing to you! You're not in the least bit sorry. Even now, all you can think about is how to destroy me!", the saiyan said, glaring at him.

"How? How did you get this incredible power? Wait, no. No, no, no. Don't tell me. It's true, isn't it?", he asked, staring in fear at Goku. The teen growled, before lifting her foot, kicking him backwards.

Frieza coughed from the pain, blood staining the dirt below him. "Why… why do you loathe what I've done? Saiyans are…. were just as ruthless as I am!", Frieza asked, glaring at her.

"They were killers, all of them! And you have the gall to condemn what I've done. You and your bloodthirsty race!", Frieza shouted.

"They paid for their mistakes!", Goku replied, slowly making her way over to him.

"Is that why they died? I thought it was because I fucking kill them!", Frieza growled.

"You're just a beast, with no conscience.", Goku replied.

"Oh, Goku, Goku, Goku.", Frieza said.

"Goku. Goku! GOKU!", Baba shouted, the saiyan jolting away, turning towards the witch with a small shout.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Baba. I guess I fell asleep. So, what's up?", the female saiyan asked.

"We've arrived on Grand Kai's planet. It's time to go let him know what's going on, before we send you on your way.", Baba replied, floating out of the plane.

"Oh, okay.", Goku said, following behind her.

The two of them entered the large building, Goku following close behind the floating witch, before they entered a large room. In the very far back of the room, a very important looking throne sat empty, as an elderly man stood nearby, listen to rock music. He wore jeans, and a denim jacket, with black sunglasses covering his eyes.

"Um, Baba? Where is the Grand Kai?", the saiyan asked, turning in confusion towards the witch.

"That's him right there.", she replied, pointing at elderly man.

"What? But he's… so unlike King Kai. I expected him to be very…. different.", Goku replied, confused.

"Well, he's not as respectful as King Kai, I'll say that much.", Baba said, floating over to him.

"Hey, Baba! How ya' doin'? Long time no see!", Grand Kai said, waving to her. "So, who's this youngin' you got with her?", he asked.

"This is Son Goku. She's been requested in another dimension. Just thought I would let you know before she left.", Baba replied.

"Wait, WHAT? You can't just do that! There are rules!", Grand Kai shouted, his boom box shutting off as he turned in shock.

"So? Your rules don't apply to me, Grand Kai. And I already promised Goku that she would be going. You have no say in this matter.", Baba replied.

Grand Kai growled, glaring at her from behind his glasses. "No, I do have a say in this matter! You might not be bound by my laws, but she is! You can not just take this girl from her home!", the kai said, Baba glaring at him in return.

"I can, and I am. I'm just here to let you know she was leaving, in case North Kai got worried.", Baba replied.

"Grrr…. Fine, take her. But don't think this is the last you'll be hearing about this!", Grand Kai said, turning away from her.

"I'm sure. Now then, Goku, follow me.", Baba said, turning towards a side room of the large building.

"Um… Okay.", the saiyan said, following her to a strange room, with an odd circle floating in the middle of the room.

"Most beings don't know this, but the Kai's have been to other universes and dimensions before. Several times, in fact.", Baba explained.

"Wait, other universes? I thought that the-", the saiyan began, before the circled glowed, a golden glow coming from it, as a strange vortex appeared.

"What in the world?", the saiyan asked, staring in awe at it.

"This is known as the Angel Gate. It's capable of replicating the travel power of an Angel.", Baba replied.

"Wait, ang-", Goku began to asked, before Baba interrupted her.

"I suggest you get going. This thing doesn't stay open forever. You have about a minute before it closes, for another year.", Baba said, the saiyan's eyes widening in horror.

"Ok! Got it! Cya, Baba! Thanks! Say hello to Master Roshi for me!", she said, dashing through the vortex.

In a bright flash of light, Goku vanished, a small smile on Baba's face.

"Good luck."

 **The saiyan has begun her new adventure.**


End file.
